Heavy class
The Heavy is a playable class in . Having the highest base health (2,200), this class generally focuses on survival & supressing groups of enemies. Speed and firepower can be stressed, albeit to a lesser extent than the Assault class. If survival is the main priority, the Heavy is the best class for it. Heavy's starting weapons are the Z-5 Heavy as primary and (as is the case with the other classes) HVM 001 as sidearm. Skills #Hold The Line: Increases your damage and weapon penetration while not moving for a short time, or by one half the listed bonus while moving. This skill can increase the Heavy's DPS dramatically. At max, damage and pierce will be increased by 126%, or 63% while moving. #Heavy Gear: Reduces movement penalty for weapons and armour. This skill can ultimately nullify all movement penalties, enabling the Heavy to use any weapon and armor piece without being slowed. This skill makes heavy equipment (like Hardplate armor and LMG's) slow the Heavy down less. Combined with masteries and collections, Heavy Gear can reduce movement penalties below 0%, which adds movement speed. The M1000 with Maxed Heavy Gear and all masteries and collections adds about 20% movement speed. #Tough Body: You are so tough you are more resistant to damage than normal. Tough body is able to reduce even Dark Minion damage. At max, damage resistance is 54.00%. #Die Another Day: Become 90% immune to damage for a short time. Die Another Day can save your life if your health is very low or prevent your health from becoming low. It is extremely useful when running past a strong boss or when surrounded by a massive horde of zombies (such as the horde in the Meltdown secret cave). #Brute Strength: Your brute strength allows you to push boxes faster and deal damage to zombies by running into them. With this skill, you can push through hordes of zombies more easily while dealing damage. It is useful if you constantly find yourself surrounded, though at high levels, the damage is negligible. #Concussion: Your shots have a chance to stun zombies. Guns with a high RoF and/or multiple flechettes are ideal for stunning. Good examples are the Hotspot and Tempest, as they put out a lot of shots, allowing them to easily stun-lock zombies. #Aerial Bombardment: Powerful orbital strike deals massive damage in a targeted area. This skill is very helpful against large, tightly-packed hordes, as its damage is high and its pierce is infinite. Notes * Hold the Line DOES amplify DoT. * Die Another Day and Tough Body reduce damage from attacks by Dark Minions. * If supported with Critical Shot, a Hold The Line build would potentially have a higher DPS than the Assault class unless the Assault has activated a high-level Killing Spree. * Hold the Line pierce was once bugged. Extra damage was given by the skill, but the extra pierce did not work. This has been fixed. * Unlike Bad Blood (MEDIC's skill), Brute Strength seems to be more active (as Bad Blood deals damage on zombies when they hit you in combat while Brute Strength lets you hit them on contact). This appears to let the Heavy avoid getting hit altogether. Trivia * The Heavy soldier shown in the image is wielding a LMG that looks almost identical to the HVM 008. * The SAS 4 beta Heavy held the HIKS R40 in its class picture. * The Heavy soldier is the icon of SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Mobile, as of version 1.8. * The Heavy Class model seems to be wearing HVM Combat Boots. Category:Classes Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Mobile